


Detentions

by ashes_and_ashes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Muggle AU, Muggle!Remus, muggle!sirius, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff, wolfstar muggle au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/pseuds/ashes_and_ashes
Summary: Remus stares down at his page, the words blurring together, willing himself not to explode as Sirius slumps into the seat next to him. “So,” he says, spinning a pencil around in his hand. “What got you here?”Remus pushes away from the table. “What got you here?” he counters.Sirius shrugs, digging around in his bag. He yanks a handful of pink slips from a compartment, dumping them on the desk. “What’s the date today?”“The 27th.” Remus leans forwards in his seat, trying to catch a glimpse of the writing on the slips. They were simple enough, Sirius Black printed in the top right corner and underneath that in bold letters: Reason for detention.Remus blinks, tilting his head as he attempted to read them all. Violation of dress code. Failure to complete homework. Vulgar language. Vulgar hand gestures. Physical violence. Intoxication.“Here we go!” Sirius slides a crumpled sheet across the table to Remus. There were just two words printed on the slip: Indecent Behaviour.Remus raises an eyebrow. “Indecent Behavior?”“Apparently, yelling at Malfoy to go and fuck himself violated the school conducts,” Sirius tells him. Remus frowns. “Wouldn’t that be under ‘Vulgar Language?’”





	Detentions

**Author's Note:**

> In a sudden fit of inspiration, I managed to dash this off in 45 minutes. I have some ideas for making this a full length fic - any thoughts?

Remus was having a pretty shitty day.

First off, he had barely any sleep thanks to the noises emitting from the room down the hall last night. He understood that everyone had their own personal right to do whatever they liked inside the privacy of their own room but did people really have to moan that loudly? 

Then his coffee machine broke down, so he was exhausted and uncaffeinated and finally he almost ran over a stray cat. 

To be fair, it was a pretty hideous cat.

But nothing in his 17 years of existence prepared him for the shock when he got into his beat-up car, gunned the engine and then heard a blood curdling yowl emitting from underneath his tire. He also did not expect the amount of anger and frustration he felt when the cat promptly decided to scratch him across the face and flee.

He arrived to school 15 minutes late, his face bleeding and clothing rumpled, pissed off and tired and to make matters worse, Snape was being a dick and commenting on the scars on Remus’ face (left over from a car accident when he was young.)

So, who could blame Remus when he snapped?

Both Snape and Remus were sent to the hospital, Snape with a broken nose and Remus with a bruised hand, and yet only Remus was sent to detention after school. He thought it was extremely and profoundly unfair, given that he was provoked into punching Snape in the face, but evidently the headmaster did not give a fuck. 

So at 3:30 after school, Remus slouched into room 2033 to serve his punishment for the next 2 hours, his pick detention slip in hand. 

There’s no teacher in the room, the instructions written on the whiteboard. 3 pages (minimum 2250 words) on why physical violence is never the answer, to be handed in tomorrow. He scowls and yanked out his notebook from his bag, twirling his pencil and got to work. 

The minutes passed slowly. Clearly he was the only one unfortunate enough to receive a detention today. Remus was just considering if he would be able to sneak out and leave an hour early when the door flew open and Sirius Black strutted into the classroom. 

Remus groans, letting his head hit the desk. This day was just getting better and better.

It wasn’t that he hated Sirius Black, it was just that he was annoyed by him. Annoyed by his perfect hair and perfect skin, the way he looked like he had just rolled out of bed (someone else’s bed) and his general sarcastic attitude. And his hair. Did he mention Sirius Black’s hair?

It was possible that Remus may have a tiny crush on Sirius Black, possibly stretching out to the beginning of high school. 

Remus stares down at his page, the words blurring together, willing himself not to explode as Sirius slumps into the seat next to him. “So,” he says, spinning a pencil around in his hand. “What got you here?”

Remus pushes away from the table. “What got you here?” he counters.

Sirius shrugs, digging around in his bag. He yanks a handful of pink slips from a compartment, dumping them on the desk. “What’s the date today?”

“The 27th.” Remus leans forwards in his seat, trying to catch a glimpse of the writing on the slips. They were simple enough, Sirius Black printed in the top right corner and underneath that in bold letters: Reason for detention.

Remus blinks, tilting his head as he attempted to read them all.  _ Violation of dress code. Failure to complete homework. Vulgar language. Vulgar hand gestures. Physical violence. Intoxication. _

“Here we go!” Sirius slides a crumpled sheet across the table to Remus. There were just two words printed on the slip:  _ Indecent Behaviour _ .

Remus raises an eyebrow. “Indecent Behavior?”

“Apparently, yelling at Malfoy to go and fuck himself violated the school conducts,” Sirius tells him. Remus frowns. “Wouldn’t that be under ‘Vulgar Language?’”

Sirius smiles. “I may have offered to fuck him myself. And may have attempted to remove my pants.”

“God,” Remus mutters. He sighs. “Right in the middle of the Hall?”

Sirius rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t have fucked him in the middle of the hall, dumbass. Maybe in the music room. Though that would be scary. One flailing leg and suddenly the whole school knows you’re in there because you’ve knocked over the xylophone.”

“It’s a glockenspiel,” Remus corrects. Sirius sighs. “Whatever. Anyways, what landed you in this hell hole?”

On any other day, Remus would have lied, mumbled some excuse and looked away. But maybe he was just too tired, or too annoyed or too entranced with Sirius Black’s eyes because Remus turned around in his seat and said, “I punched Snape in the face.”

“Shit!” Sirius whips around, eyes wide. “How bad?”

“Broke his nose.” Remus shrugs. “He was pissing me off.”

“Snaps pisses everyone off,” Sirius hums. He winks. “Damn Lupin! That takes balls.” 

Remus tried to ignore the little race of pleasure that went through him, at the fact that Sirius knew his name. He shrugs, looking down at the ground. “I had a pretty shitty day today, so I kinda lost it.”

“Obviously.” Sirius snatches Remus’ pink slip off his desk, scanning over the words. “Remus John Lupin, detention for physical assault of another student.  _ Damn _ .” He whistles. “Shit Remus. How did I not know you before?”

“Guess we never really hung out,” Remus mumbles. “It’s not like you really noticed me.”

Sirius gives him a wink. “Oh, I noticed you.”

A spark goes through Remus at the words, lighting his blood. He remembers assembly, a year or so ago, sitting in the back row with Peter. Staring up at Sirius Black, the way his hair curled slightly at the bottoms, the half-smirk on his face as he nodded, the way he sucked at his teeth and bit his lip. The way his eyes sparkled whenever someone talked to him and darkened whenever he was alone. 

He shakes his head. Sirius was just flirting. They had a saying, that Sirius Black would sleep with a boy, a girl and a potted plant. All at the same time. 

_ Don’t get your hopes up _ , he tells himself.  _ He’s going to forget about you soon.  _

Sirius stretches out in his seat, crossing his feet at the ankles. He reaches up, knots his hair into a bun, Remus trying hard not to stare at the slip of skin that showed between his leather jacket and his jeans. Useless Gay, he thinks. Sirius smiles. “So. Any drama going on? Spill the tea.”

Remus gives him an incredulous look. “Are you kidding? I’m the most boring person ever.” 

Sirius winks. “Nah. There must be something interesting.” He pauses. “Got a girlfriend?”

“Uh…” Remus trails off. “I’m Gay.”

“Oh.” Sirius shrugs. “Got a boyfriend?” 

“Would you date any boy in this school?” Remus demands and Sirius throws his head black and laughs. Remus sighs. “No. Single. In the market, as it were.” 

Sirius shrugs. “Come on. Not even a single guy you like?”

_ How thick are you _ , Remus thinks. He forces himself to meet Sirius’ eyes. “There’s one. But no way I’m telling you when this is the longest conversation we’ve ever had.”

“Fair enough.” Sirius smiles. “To be honest, I’m single too. It sucks, being a third wheel. James and Lily always snogging in the corners and they don’t even have the decency to invite me to partake in a threesome.”

Remus gapes at Sirius. “Damn it! I thought you and James would be together!”

“Apparently, so does half the school,” Sirius mutters. He sighs. “Unfortunately James is as straight as can be. And Lily and him are head over heels.”

“There goes my ship,” mutters Remus. “I was invested in that ship!”

Sirius winks. “Sorry to disappoint. On the bright side, now I get to roam around and make wild, passionate love without the fear that I’m cheating on my partner.”

Remus blushes, looking down. He didn’t know how Sirius got away with half the things he said. He coughs. “Like. How single?”

“Are you asking me how single I am?” Sirius throws his hands up in the air. “Single. Single single. Not-currently-in-a-relationship-with-anyone single.” He wriggles his eyebrows. “Why? You asking me on a date?” 

Remus looks at the clock. 45 minutes had flown by. He only had 15 minutes left of detention and he hadn’t even written one page yet. “No,” he says. “I’m not asking you on a date.”

The words burn coming out, burn like his cheeks as he looks down. He kicks the table, wishing that he could be as smooth as Sirius, as confident as Sirius, wishing he could be like Sirius.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thinks.  _ What does it matter? He’s never going to talk to me again after this. _

Sirius raises an eyebrow. “No?” he says. “Pity. Guess I’ll have to give you my number then. In case you change your mind.”

Remus stares at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

“I want your number. So I can text you.” Sirius makes a gimme-gimme motion with his hand. “You’re pretty funny. And anyone who punches Snape is an automatic friend of mine.”

“S-sure,” Remus stutters out. He hands his phone to Sirius, who punches in his number. Everything seems hazy, almost like a dream, and he resists the urge to pinch himself. He glances at the clock - it was 5. He was officially free to go. 

Sirius stretches, standing up. “Well. Guess freedom his here.” He reaches into his backpack, pulling out a pair of sunglasses (that looked ridiculously good on him, as always.) “Well? I’m going. See you later?”

Half stunned, Remus managed a squeaky “Bye!” before Sirius breezed out of the classroom. By the time the world stopped spinning, it was 5:15 and Remus was still out of it, like someone had punched him in the nose. He glances down at his phone, barely able to believe it. 

**Sirius (5:13 pm): Hi <3**

Remus looks down, fingers frozen over the keys. Against his will, a smile starts to form on his lips. Maybe today wasn’t so shitty after all.

**Remus (5:16 pm): Hi.**

 


End file.
